Xia Liu
Full name: Xia Lan Xing De Liu (夏蘭荇德‧流). Blood status: Pure-blood. Age: 70 years old. Aura: Lavender. Position in the family: The playful grandfather of Xia Tian (夏天), Xia Yu (夏宇) and Xia Mei (夏美); and the head of the family. Status: Alive. Actor: Chen Bo Zheng / Ah Xi (陳博正 / 阿西). Biography: Xia Liu (because his name sounds like "pervert" (下流), his name is often dragged into that theme) literally sleeps under the house as the entrance to his bedroom is located under the living room table. Xia Liu is the guardian of the entrance to the ghostly dimension, Mie (滅). He may be senile, but he is also the most powerful member in the family: that is before Xia Tian becomes the superior member. His lack of memories is sometimes part of what made the show interesting. This old man may be stubborn, but is also kind-hearted. And farts when something upsets him. * Hobbies: During free-time, he likes to hang out with his friends, Jiu Lai and Demon Hunter, on a mountain where they can be alone and discuss things. Pizza and bubble tea are two of his favourite meals. Xia Liu is excellent at sewing when he is motivated. * Hatred towards Ye Si Ren and Lan Ling Wang: He despises Ye Si Ren even before he married his daughter, and his dislike towards him grows when he finds out that he is a member of the Ye He Na La family, but learns to accept him over time, though he keeps accusing Ye Si Ren for things that he has not done. He doesn't like Lan Ling Wang at first either, but after he sacrifices himself to save their world, he starts to change his mind. Xia Liu has given each of them a golden watch, claiming that he only has one and that "it" can only be given to someone heroic and worthy, when the truth is that he has a whole collection of golden watches in his bedroom. Nicknames: Everyone knows him as "Ah Gong" (阿公 / Maternal Grandpa). Jiu Wu called him "Xia Liu Qian Bei" (夏流前辈 / Senior Xia Liu) before joining the others. Some people are more common to call him "Xia Liu Ah Gong" (夏流阿公 / Grandpa Xia Liu). His daughter Xia Xiong calls him "Ba" (爸 / Dad) and Ye Si Ren calls him "Qian Ye Fu Da Ren" (前岳父大人 / Former Father-in-law). Specialty: Removing people's memories is one of Xia Liu's many abilities, and is the first one to be used on screen. His main weapon is a pair of cymbals called "Ke Mo Ba" (剋魔鈸), which he uses to attack with sound waves and to cast spells. His most notable attacks are eight spells that are mainly used for fighting evils, called "Xiang Mo Ba Jue" (降魔八訣). Other than Ke Mo Ba, he has been seen wielding a trumpet called "Long Wen Hao" (龍紋嚎) to enhance the effects of his freezing spell. He also has a staff called "Xiang Mo Jiang" (降魔降) specifically used for exorcism, however, the weapon was never shown. Xia Liu is capable of summoning the family spirits to assist them at times. He also knows a technique to astral project his soul into another's body called "Tai Xu Yun You Shu" (太虛雲遊術). Alternate counterparts: Xia Liu's alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension is Wang Da Dong's father, Wang Tian Yang, who once was a legendary assassin. In K.O.3an Guo (終極三國), an alternate counterpart of Xia Liu appears in the Silver Dimension named Dong Zhuo, who is the principal of He Dong Institute. Category:The X-Family Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters